Seven Deadly Sins
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: The seven sins applied to the characters of Spiral. Very slight yaoi implied. R&R and Happy Holidays!


So, this came from random inspiration after reading pinksnow's Thirteen Truths. Go read it! (cough) And now... Seven Deadly Sins, spiral-style.

Disclaimer: (haven't done one of these in a while, ne?) That's because I own it! That's right...believe it. You know you want to.

A/N: Just for fun, each Sin will be accompanied by the punishment you will receive in Hell for committing it. Just so you know what to look forward to!

Another A/N: Not going to mention who each sin is applying to until the bottom, so see if you can guess them all. Only one character per sin and no characters are repeated. Have fun!

* * *

**Sin: Pride**

Punishment: Broken on the wheel

_"Pride is excessive belief in one's own abilities, that interferes with the individual's recognition of the grace of God. It has been called the sin from which all others arise. Pride is also known as Vanity."_

With his remarkable abilities and fame, who wouldn't be proud? It was expected that this man, this.. _god _of people would relish a bit in his own accomplishments. He was cocky by any means, he didn't show off or boast.

_It didn't mean he wasn't proud._

He was so proud, in fact, that he left everything with confidence. Not in others, but in himself. That he had made the right choices and that everything would go as he had planned.

_Of course it did. No one ever said he didn't have a reason for being proud._

Things would settle down and he would go back to his normal life of fame and recognition. But sometimes, late at night, he would lay in bed and let his thoughts drift. Thoughts of...

_Achievement. Mastery. Perfection._

Then his thoughts, right before drifting off, would linger around more ironic thoughts. Thoughts of what he was and what he did. Thoughts... of how ironic that a god should be so sinful.

_Then again, no one ever said a god needed to play by the rules._

**Sin: Envy**

Punishment: Put in freezing water

_"Envy is the desire for others' traits, status, abilities, or situation."_

She tried to justify it, saying that it was simple longing. She tried to deny it, saying that it was all just her imagination.

_But you can't really pretend to not feel something so real._

She would watch them all from the window as they played, laughed, ran around and shoved each other down before getting back up and doing it all over again. Her thoughts turned to ones of immense envy for these people. These...normal people.

_It's not so wrong to want to be normal. To be accepted._

She never seemed the type to sin, and by no means did she do it on purpose. Those feelings, intense sensations of wanting to belong. Sometimes, they just overcame her and all she could feel was that pain of separation.

_Sometimes it can be hard when you only think about yourself._

The most innocent girl in the world carried a heavier burden than her own curse. Then again, that curse was the reason for her unforgiveable sin. She would turn back to watch the children play, thinking how god really had forsaken them... that they couldn't even wish to belong without committing a sin.

_You can always blame those that have it better off._

**Sin: Anger (better known as Wrath)**

Punishment: Dismembered alive

_"Anger is manifested in the individual who spurns love and opts instead for fury. It is also known as Wrath."_

It drove him mad; completely insane. How someone could think those things and do all of that. Just because of what they are, they have to pay?

_You couldn't blame him after all, everyone looks for excuses to hide their sins._

Even if they were destined to kill, shouldn't they at least have a fair shot at a normal life until then? Why did they have to die so early, some as young as five!

_It never made sense to those who wanted more. Then again, when has anyone ever been content with what they have?_

It wasn't fair, the child in his mind reasoned. It was just pure bad luck and not fair at all. Why did he have to suffer, why did _they _have to suffer-- his friends, family. All because they were born different. It was absurd and he hated it; hated this life.

_It's so easy to wish bad things on other people when you yourself are down in your luck._

**Sin: Sloth**

Punishment: Thrown into snake pits

_"Sloth is the avoidance of physical or spiritual work."_

He always said it'd all work out on its own. He didn't need to help; he wasn't anyone, anyway.

_How simple it can be to ignore your responsibilities._

It was always _his _purpose. _He _was the one that could do it all, not him. After all, he was just a loser kid.

_Oh, the childish bliss of blaming your problems on others._

Not like it was a big deal, he could do it just as well. It's just that he didn't want to, didn't _need _to. Hell, if they wanted help so bad, why did he need to do it? No one else would.

_He could ignore the fact that no one else _could_. Especially if it lead to greater rewards of being free from his fate._

It wasn't his problem or concern, anyway. He wasn't the one that was in trouble, so why did he need to help out?

_Even though, in the end, he would. After all, he wasn't so slothful that he would sacrifice his friends._

**Sin: Greed**

Punishment: Put in cauldrons of boiling oil

_"Greed is the desire for material wealth or gain, ignoring the realm of the spiritual. It is also called Avarice or Covetousness."_

All he wanted was a world to himself. All he wanted was his perfect ideal. That wasn't so bad, right? Everyone wanted things their way, he just had the ability to make it so.

_It's so much easier to pardon your sins when you reason that everyone else makes the same mistakes._

And so what if a few people were killed? You couldn't gain without sacrifice.

_Illogical thinking could excuse anything if it meant coming out on top._

His world would be better, and he could prove it. He knew it in his mind and he would show the world. It was what he wanted, after all, it couldn't be wrong. Not when his powers rivaled a god's.

_He can convince himself over and over until he really starts to believe his way is right. Isn't that what we all do?_

He was perfect in every way, so how could his judgment be flawed?

_Once mistaken for Pride, that was simply a cover up for his real sin. He used his excuses to get what he wanted. Then again, who doesn't?_

**Sin: Gluttony**

Punishment: Forced to eat rats, toads, and snakes.

_"Gluttony is an inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires."_

Food was a wonderful thing. Every size, shape, color, flavor, and substance imaginable. Anything could be eaten if it was cooked right. She knew this, and she was damned if she'd be proven wrong.

_We all love to indulge in our own guilty pleasures._

Nothing ever fills you up, it's all just in your head. There were so many kinds of foods, some she'd never even heard of. It was such a shame to let it be.

_Even if some things should be left alone, sometimes we just can't heed warnings when what we want is so close to our grasp._

Living was an excuse to eat, everything was a reason to celebrate, and celebration meant food. Picnics, birthdays, weekdays; life was a great ting and deserved to be filled with food.

_Isn't if funny? The exceptions we'll make when what we want is at stake?_

**Sin: Lust**

Punishment: Smothered in fire and brimstone

_"Lust is an inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body."_

However many wanted him, he wanted no one. No one, that is, but his best friend. It just so happened that he was madly in love with him, perhaps even obsessed; so much so that it bordered on unhealthy.

_When you get so close, it's terribly difficult to not get too close._

That one boy would consume his thoughts, motivate his actions, and fuel his passions.

_Be careful, though. Be careful that the fire doesn't burn too heatedly._

The simplest words uttered from his mouth could seem like the most intelligent thing in the world. A few whispered nothings would send shivers down his spine, maybe even excite him a little.

_Obsessions, lusts, passions. These things are all so tempting when gazed upon from afar._

It never seemed this boy could be at fault; everything he did was perfect.

_Don't get too close, though, or you may get scorched by the flames._

In reality, the simple boy couldn't have been more flawed, and would bring everyone down with him. Of course, the fire burning in his soul blinded even the sharpest eye.

_Then again, sometimes the flames of passion are the only thing one in so deep can feel._

Sin: Character

Pride: Kiyotaka Narumi

Envy: Sayoko Shiranagatani

Anger/Wrath: Kousuke Asazuki

Sloth: Ayumu Narumi (the 'he' being referred to in "It was always _his _purpose. _He _was the one that could do it all, not him." was Kiyotaka)

Greed: Yaiba Mizutsuro

Gluttony: Hiyono Yuizaki

Lust: Eyes Rutherford (the other 'he' was Kanone)_  
_

* * *

_There is one last sin. One sin that only one individual could possibly embody perfectly._

He was just himself: nothing more, nothing less. Then again, his simple being was a problem. There were many that agreed that him being alive was something that could not continue.

_He was a power that shouldn't exist._

His wake left nothing but death and destruction. Blood and pain were his hobbies; murder and mayhem his playthings.

_Like any child, he didn't know he was in the wrong. He was just doing what was in his nature._

His name was Kanone Hilbert.

_His sin was existence._

* * *

Well, there it is. I've actually been working on this for a bit. Got it done just in time for Christmas. Happy Holidays, everyone! 


End file.
